Behind Closed Doors
by xShadowHuntressX
Summary: What happens when the others take a trip to see the the Queen of the Seeil and leave Alec and Magnus behind in Mangus flat? LEMONS!


Note: If you all would like more at the end, their will be a second involving the others return to Magnus den. I might make this into a bunch of one-shots between Mangus and Alec.

**SPELLING MISTAKE FIXED MANGUS IS NOW MAGNUS! THANK YOU TO: Bookworm24601 FOR POINTING THAT OUT FOR ME**!

Disclaimer: We all know who Mortal Instruments belongs to :) Cassandra Clare! xxxx

* * *

><p>And so the fun begins :D<p>

As soon as the door clicked shut, Magnus moved in on Alec like a bird of prey would swoop down and attack its next meal.

"Now, my delicious little shadowhunter," Magnus purred. His hands went straight for the waistband on the front of Alec's black pants, his long fingers slipping underneath Alec's boxers and causing them to tighten painfully around his sudden erection. Magnus pulled his prey closer, pressing their thighs together, and ground his hips gently into Alec's. Alec turned his head to stifle a moan against his shoulder.

"Lover, I believe you owe me a favor for saving your friend's annoying ass." Alec looked back at Magnus blankly, but Magnus saw the knowing glint in his eyes.

"And how might I repay you, oh Mister High and Mighty, Warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec asked innocently. Magnus smirked when Alec's eyes darkened as he slipped his hand further down on Alec's crotch until his fingers rested over the hard length of his manhood.

Magnus slowly moved his mouth to Alec's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Oh, I think I have a few things in mind." With that, he wrapped his hand firmly around Alec's hardened member, still restrained beneath the annoying layers of his clothing. They weren't restraining his movements long after that though; Magnus stripped Alec down and knelt before him, stroking Alec's long length lovingly. He hadn't seen such perfection in a long time, and it was all his.

Alec stood in the middle of Magnus's den, naked as the day he was born, trying to keep his breathing even as Magnus touched the tip of his hard penis with his tongue. What little control he had left was lost when Magnus took him inside his mouth and started to suck. Alec's hands twisted into the Warlock's hair and he let his arms follow Magnus's movements loosely, feeling his arms turn to jelly and his eyes roll back into his head. Magnus grazed his teeth across the head of his cock, and the hand that wasn't stroking on Alec's erection moved down to massage his balls. Alec spread his legs a little further apart, giving himself some support and the Warlock more room to work.

He knew Magnus liked to take control in the bedroom, it was in his blood considering his title_**.**_ He didn't get to be the High Warlock of Brooklynby letting others take control. Magnus was sucking and stroking his cock in a steady rhythm, and Alec suddenly felt a coil of heat flare in his stomach and spread outward like a water balloon bursting and dousing him in warmth.

"Faster," he ordered with a husky voice laced with desire and lust.

Magnus could tell that Alec was getting close to his climax and picked up his pace, nipping playfully at his skin. He popped Alec's cock out of his mouth just before he could come though, and Alec made a disgruntled noise and tried to push his long, hard cock back into the heat of Magnus's mouth. A drip of precum formed on the tip of his cock and Magnus leaned forward to kiss it, causing Alec to whine and his manhood to jump slightly. Magnus stood up slowly, kissing his way up Alec's perfectly chiseled chest, until they were face to face.

Magnus kissed along his jaw line, then drug his lips up the side of Alec's face to suck on his earlobe and whisper in a voice thick with lust, "I said I can think of a few things _you_ can do to repay _me_, and I want you to come inside me."

Magnus wondered if he'd pushed Alec too far when he felt the muscled of his chest clench. They were both new to this, had only experimented so far, and he wasn't sure Alec was ready for this yet. Magnus was, therefore, completely taken off guard when Alec picked him up, carried him to his room, and dumped him down on the bed. He was happily shocked and lost for words as he watched as Alec's features morph into a new expression from his position on the bed; an expression he couldn't quite read.

Alec stripped the clothes off his lover and spread his legs apart so he could crawl onto the bed between them and take his thick cock into his mouth. He pushed down until the tip of it hit the back of his throat and made him gag; Alec pulled back, his eyes never leaving Magnus's stunned expression.

"Now Magnus, you may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the man who gets away with blue murder because of his magical prowess, but you didn't think you could get away with leaving me in that state, did you..." he paused, then said, "_darling_?" Alec purposefully used the pet name Magnus used for him, and Magnus felt the animal come alive and his cock harden almost painfully.

Magnus took control of the situation once again by grabbing Alec by the shoulders and flipping him over onto his back, then grabbed Alec's hips and ground them against his balls. He released him after a few circles and grabbed Alec's hard member instead, leaning in to whisper in Alec's ear.

"I think I've changed my mind, darling. I'm going to teach you who's the boss here. You need to remember that I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and _you_," He trailed a hand down Alec's chest and grasped his own penis, positioning it at Alec's tight entrance. He pushed the tip into Alec's entrance slightly, and continued.

"Well, _you_ are my _lover_. No shadowhunter, just my lover." He growled the last few words and pushed deep into Alec with one swift movement, listening as Alec's snarl morphed into a moan of desire. He remained motionless inside Alec, completely filling him, just gazing into the depths of Alec's blue eyes and waiting for him to calm.

"Mags," Alec breathed out after a moment, moving impatiently against his cock. Magnus ignored him, enjoying being fully inside of Alec's warmth and the feel of his penis pressed against his stomach too much to rush the experience. He took Alec's cock in his hand and stroked it softly, causing Alec to moan in pleasure.

"Let's just be like this for a while, darling." Magnus said, releasing Alec's penis so it rested on his stomach between them and burying his head in the crook of Alec's neck. They tangled together, wrapped up in each other, and rocked to a rhythm that ended in the pure pleasure-filled bliss of Malec.

After they'd recovered, Magnus whispered, "Now who's the boss, baby?" Magnus now had Alec on his hands and knees in the middle of the rumpled bed with the tip of his cock pressed against Alec's opening.

"Yo-you," Alec ground out. So much for having control over the Warlock, he thought distractedly.

"Who do you love?" Magnus said, sliding in a little, only to pull away again.

"You, only you!" Alec gasped.

Magnus gave in and fucked him hard, biting Alec's neck and leaving a lovely red mark that he knew he'd pay for later when Alec discovered he couldn't cover it up. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the bedroom, becoming more and more frequent as the boys climbed closer to climax.

Magnus roared through his release at the same time Alec hit the top, both of them collapsing into a tangle of limbs. Magnus slipped out of his lover and they curled around each other languidly on top of Mangus's silk sheets, not minding their sweaty skin. Magnus wrapped one arm protectively around Alec's waist, his other around Alec's softening manhood. Alec felt perfectly at ease wrapped in the Warlock's embrace, and drifted off into the best sleep ever.

They both woke up in the early hours of the morning, ready and hungry for round three.

**Helloooooooooooooooo! WOW! That was my first ever go at slash, and this is my first ever fic posted on here :)**

**Shall I add more yummy MALEC moments to Behind Closed Doors, or make this a One-Shot? You let me know, and I'll do it **

**love, xShadowHuntressX**

**P.S A million thank yous go out to my beta: FawkesFyre!**


End file.
